In a Year Everything Changes
by lttlelola
Summary: Hermione newly appointed Headmistress gives Professor Potter a task to look after the new Potions Professor Draco Malfoy. Things haven't changed all that much as Harry still can't stand having Malfoy around. But is it for the reason everyone thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: In a year everything changes

**Author**: lttlelola

**Characters**: Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione (mentions of Terence Smith, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom and Lee Jordan

**Rating**: PG

**Warning(s): **Canon? What canon?

**Disclaimer**: Characters are the property of JK Rowling. This fic was written for fun, not for profit.

**Author's note**: my own little creation. Any similarities to an existing fic are accidental

**Summary**: Hermione newly appointed Headmistress gives Professor Potter a task to look after the new Potions Professor Draco Malfoy. Things haven't changed all that much as Harry still can't stand having Malfoy around. However, is it for the reason everyone thinks?

**reviews always welcome!**

**Author's Note: **this was originally written and published on my LJ of the same name on Oct 29 2007.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy- Headmistress's Office**

Harry eyed the very pregnant Hermione in disbelief, "you want me to what?"

Hermione sighed and stretched in her chair, "honestly Harry, you'd think I'd told you to kiss Fluffy."

Harry sputtered, "Ron? Tell her she's insane!" Harry looked to his best friend for help, "you're her husband, she'll listen to you."

Ron raised his eyebrow in surprise, "sorry, mate. She never listens to me, and in this case I agree."

Harry's jaw hit the floor, "you can't be serious! Malfoy? Why him? I'd watch Terence Smith if you'd let me off Malfoy duty."

Ron grinned, "Uh, Fred is watching him."

Hermione smiled, "leave it to your brother to fall in love with a Slytherin, though he is cute as a button."

Ron laughed, "I've been wondering when they'd come out of the closet. They've been dating since first year."

Harry looked at his two friends in shock, "you mean Fred and Terence? Great, next you're going to tell me George found Oliver."

Ron was silent, and Harry stared in disbelief "he found Oliver? Where? I've been looking for years!"

Ron blushed, "at the Pitch behind the Burrow. They're getting married in a month."

Harry's butt hit the floor, "Fred and Terence, George and Oliver, Seamus and Dean, Neville and Lee, all of our friends are gay Ron."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, "you forgot to mention you Harry. Now I am serious, I really need you to do this for me Harry. Draco isn't as bad as he was in school; I've come to value his friendship and would only trust someone I know to watch him." Hermione clasped her hands across her protruding belly and eyed Harry expectantly. He always caved when she played the trust card.

Harry gritted his teeth, "Mione, I swear if he makes one comment I don't like I will hex off everything the world finds attractive."

Hermione grinned and got up and hugged Harry. "Thank you Harry. I know it seems ridiculous but he really isn't all that bad anymore."

Harry stood there, "Hermione, why do you want him to be the model? You're writing down our years at Hogwarts, not an article for Play-Witch."

Hermione smiled fondly at Harry. "He's a bad boy who turned good, women love that. I am trying to draw more women to read about all the good Hogwarts can do for their child. We need more students Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I already agreed Mione, no need to sell it to me."

Hermione sat back down and adjusted her robes. "Good, Professor Malfoy will be awaiting you at Kings Cross on the 29th of this month. Good day Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione was back to Headmistress mode, there was no talking to her now. Harry grabbed the parchment off the desk that held Malfoy's travel arrangements and groaned. The 29th was tomorrow, in less than 24hrs he would see the boyhood rival who had grown to be a man Harry could not forget.

**on a train to England**

Malfoy sighed and lay his head against the back of his seat, "Harry Potter, thanks Hermione. You couldn't have sent any one else?"

He rolled his eyes as he heard her laugh, "Draco, you're returning to England solely because I asked you to. After a year of living with my family in America, I thought you could handle Harry, it's only for a few days."

Draco sighed, "Hermione, I'm not dressed like he expects, the way I am he might be a little put off."

He laughed as he heard Hermione arguing with Ron, whose voice come over the other end. "Then put a robe on over your leather ferret face." And the click of the phone as it disconnected.

Draco took off his blue-tooth headset and pulled out the only set of robes he had kept when he moved to America to accept the offer of a modeling contract. He smirked the patented Malfoy smirk he hadn't used in years as he pulled them on. "I don't think they'll do much good." he looked down at the sheer black and white robe, and shook his head his platinum hair falling over his face, "definitely won't do much good."

**the next day**

Harry got out of the car and walked into Kings Cross station with heavy feet. He was not looking forward to this at all. he ground his teeth as he made his way to unloading station, Malfoy was unloading at the same one they unloaded on after returning from Hogwarts as kids. Harry lounged against the column as he waited for the prat to walk off the train.

"Potter. You learned how to control your hair." Draco drawled from behind him. Draco was semi surprised to see a man in black robes with shoulder length black hair walk into the station, even more when the man pulled of shades to reveal emerald green eyes. "I must admit I'm surprised to see you without glasses."

Harry turned a retort on his tongue and his mouth dropped open, "Malfoy?" When Draco smiled, Harry cleared his throat, "you certainly look different than the picture Hermione showed me." Harry eyed the hair meaningfully.

Draco shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, "wigs. They keep wanting to do all this stuff to it and I refuse so they put me in wigs. I don't think a picture's been taken with my real hair showing since my headshots." Draco made a face, "and those were taken when I was still in school."

Harry had to laugh at the look on Draco's face, "stop fishing for compliments Malfoy, you know you look good no matter what."

Draco threw his hair over his shoulder and smiled, "I do don't I? Hmm, we've been here for 5 minutes and we have not fought. Shall we head out?"

Harry watched as Draco strutted out of the station, certain he saw the blondes hips undulate once or twice. "For the love of Merlin he still makes me feel like a 16 year old virgin." and shook his head, "what was the assignment Hermione gave me again?" Harry cocked his head and watched as Draco paused by his car, and turned pouting, " 'make sure he's safe.' Right 'Mione, what about me?" Harry grumbled as he unlocked the doors of the car and was graced with that smile again.

"You in a habit of talking to yourself Potter? You were mumbling the entire way out of the station." Draco commented as he clicked the buckle into place, smirking as he listened to Harry fumble.

"We're heading to Grimmauld Place for a few days so I can take of some business then we'll head to the school if that's okay?"

Draco nodded, "sure, I'd love to see what you've been up to since the last time we saw each other."

Harry managed a weak smiled nod, all he could think about was the fact that he'd be living with Draco Malfoy, a walking wet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In A Year Everything Changes (2/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> **lttlelola**  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Severus Snape and introducing a new character Carsen.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Canon? What canon?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Characters are the property of JK Rowling. This fic was written for fun, not for profit.  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> my own little creation. any similarities to an existing fic are accidental  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Back at Grimmauld Place, Draco's getting his first taste of the changes.

**Authors note**- this was originally published Aug 25 2009 on my LJ of the same name.

Harry's head was still trying to get a control on his libido when his car arrived at Grimmauld a short while later. 'Dang Mione, are you trying to kill me?' Harry shook his head as he pulled into the driveway, he didn't _really_ have anything to take care of here. He just wanted a few days of this new and ohmygodbutishehot definitely improved Draco Malfoy, before they were surrounded by the staff and students of Hogwarts.

Draco watched in silent amusement as Harry's thoughts played across his face. This was proving to be a much more interesting trip than he'd expected; he made a mental note to thank Hermione. As they got out of the car and headed for the walk Draco smiled, "so, potter, what's with this new look of yours?" Draco got a hint of satisfaction at the self conscious look that came over Harry's face. As Harry's hand went to his hair Draco shrugged nonchalantly and walked past him, "just wondering if you had a thing for Snape you never told anyone. I mean you are suddenly looking like him."

Harry blinked as he followed Draco inside, "I got tired of the unruliness and grew it out, as for the eyes, got tired of using 'oculus repairo' every other week." Draco nodded and stood in the entry way as Harry shut the door and leaned against it, "what about you Malfoy? What's with the clothes?"

Draco looked down at the sheer black and white robe and leather pants. "What? I usually wear a whole lot less." Draco gave Harry the patented Malfoy smirk and turned to look around the house. "Your house is smaller than I remember." Looking at the stairwell Draco blinked when he saw Wizarding portraits staring back at him instead of House Elves heads. "You removed the heads."

Harry looked at Draco and chuckled, "it's not magically expanded to house large numbers of people anymore, as for the former décor? Kreacher removed them and the portrait. He was a mite unhappy with that damn hag Sirius called a mother for a while because of that, turns out, he literally jigged to do the job when I ordered it."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "jigged?"

Harry chuckled, "Seamus."

Draco nodded, "figures Finnegan would teach a house elf to do that."

Harry laughed, "Long story. Come on I'll show to you your room."

As Harry led Draco through the halls of the house Draco frowned looking at the sneering in some of the portraits and the surprise in others. Only one portrait in the group of people he'd known didn't react that way. The one of Fred and George Weasley. Draco paused looking at the painting of the two identical boys watching as they made kissy faces at him and Harry. Chuckling when Draco flipped them the bird and stalked off after Harry. "Potter, how come there's not a portrait of Ron and Hermione out here?"

Harry turned looking confused before he said, "Oh, they wanted to wait till the baby is born." Opening a door he motioned Draco inside. Blinking a bit when Draco's thigh brushed his even though there was more than ample room for him to get past. Reeling in the wayward thoughts and his body's reaction to the smell and feel of Draco, Harry pointed at a blank portrait space on the wall. "That's Severus, I figured you might like your God Father's portrait room, he appears to be out though."

"I'm here you foolish boy."

Harry and Draco both looked back at the portrait as Severus Snape came into the frame swirling his robes. "Severus."

Snape glared down his nose at Harry, "don't 'Severus' me boy, I am retired and I spent all day teaching Quidditch so you could go pick up Draco. I don't care what you have to do the next time even it's your wedding day, I am _not_ ever taking over your class again!"

Harry winced at the pop that signaled Snape had arrived, "forgot to mention, he lives here too."

Snape came sweeping into the room and fixed both occupants with a glare. "Never again Potter. I mean it; I don't care if you're marrying Draco and have a class to teach on the same day, never fucking again."

Harry and Draco both looked at each with looks of shock and "marry him?" coming out of their mouths.

Snape rolled his eyes, "I'm not exactly blind, and I saw it in school. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date I must get cleaned up for."

Harry nodded and blinked as Snape walked out of the room, "wait, a date? With who?"

Snape turned his head and said, "Carsen if you must know."

Harry blinked, and Draco frowned, "who's Carsen?"

Harry looked at Draco, "she's the new Care of Magical Creatures professor." Looking back he said, "She's _my age!"_

_Snape shrugged, "she asked me out, I said yes. Age has nothing to do with it." looking back a Draco he smiled "Draco, nice to have you home."_

_Draco blinked in shock when Snape was out of sight, "did he just say he had a date? And smile? What happened to him?"_

_Harry shrugged, "I don't know. He actually surprised me at first too. It was gradual but surly Snape disappeared a while ago."_

_Draco shook his head, "this is going to be interesting. So many changes, and I've been gone only a year."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** In A Year Everything Changes (3/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> **lttlelola**  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Severus Snape and introducing a new character Carsen.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Canon? What canon?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Characters are the property of JK Rowling. This fic was written for fun, not for profit.  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> my own little creation. any similarities to an existing fic are accidental  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry is a little slow on the uptake...

Draco sat at the dining room table twirling his coffee cup between his hands, as he watched Harry at the stove. "School hasn't started yet, but Severus said he taught your Quidditch class?"

Harry turned surprised at the question, "you don't know?"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he studied Potter, "know what, exactly Potter?"

Harry frowned, "nothing, I just assumed Hermione had told you."

Draco's eyes turned to steel of their own accord as he glared at Harry leveling his wand at him, "Potter, explain, before my wand decides it's been neglected long enough and does something I can't be accountable for."

Harry rolled his eyes, "nice to see that your personality hasn't changed a bit Malfoy. You're still an insufferable wanker."

Draco smiled sweetly and Harry suddenly had a feeling that when he should be worried about that smile on Draco's sensual, soft, shiny, oh so kiss- Harry shook his head dispelling the direction his thoughts were traveling, barely paying attention again in time to hear Draco. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Harry sighed, "Hogwarts has a sort of summer school system set up, Hermione's idea. Most of the Classes have agreed and have courses. I help out with Quidditch, Second years who want to get onto the team come to find out what it takes and help hone their skill's, and those students on teams who want to stay in practice come."

Draco rolled his eyes, "well it's nice to know that Golden Boy Potter still has to be revered by all."

Harry blinked turning back away from the stove, "what? I'm helping out Hermione in the summers, how does that have anything to do with your insane idea that I like not having privacy?"

Draco huffed, "save it for someone who actually cares whether you like the attention or not Potter. I for one don't give a flying Kneazle what your preferences are." Draco stood brushing his hands over his robes, "now, if you will excuse me I think I will go rest, it's a bloody torture traveling from the States to England."

Harry watched mildly surprised as the blonde sashayed out of the kitchen. Shaking his head slightly he conjured a piece of parchment and Quill for sending a note to Hermione before something Malfoy had said caught in his brain. "RON? HERMIONE? BLOODY HELL HE CALLED THEM BY THEIR NAMES!"

Draco winced slightly as the shrieked statement carried to his ears before he registered it and started laughing. "Well, took him long enough." Stripping out of his traveling clothes into a silk lounging set Draco reclined on the bed and regarded Snape's portrait knowingly, "There is no one named Carsen is there Sev?"

The portrait huffed and regarded him with bored eyes and Draco smirked, "Carsen, is really Tracey isn't she?" When Severus said nothing and just raised one painted eyebrow Draco nodded getting comfortable in the pillows, "Tell your Paramour I said hello Severus, since I have a feeling that you will be traveling to your chambers at the castle and the painting of her that graces the walls within." Draco smiled once more in satisfaction at knowing that something's hadn't changed and closed his eyes. "Oh, Severus? Do be quite when you come home. And remember to use protection."


End file.
